


Touch

by 13Reasonstobe_Anon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Triggers, dont read if this will trigger you, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon
Summary: Sapnap finally takes what he wants.Sorry terrible with summaries!
Relationships: Sapnap/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This initially started out as some sort of practice to get me back into writing. But as I started writing, it turned into some sort of vent fic. Yes this is graphic. Yes there is rape. If you don’t like that then please don’t read it. I don’t want anyone triggered by this so if I missed any tags then please let me know!

“Please no!” George pleaded as he moved further along the bed. The sheets tangling with his limbs. George’s eyes locked with the man in front of him. A cold yet lustful stare burning into his own eyes. He let out an audible gulp as he pushed himself against the headboard of the bed.

“What’s wrong Georgie?” The man’s voice came out smooth like silk, causing George to shiver. The nickname stinging him like hot coals. Usually the name was used to tease him. And this didn’t feel like teasing.

“Sapnap, please.” George whispered, kicking at Sapnap’s hands as they grabbed at his ankles.

“Don’t be like this George.” Sapnap lulled his head to the side, watching as George tried to get away from him. It was like a game to him. Like a game of cat and mouse. A bright toothy grin crawled across the raven haired boy’s features as he snagged one of George’s ankles.

“Kick me and this is going to hurt worse than it needs to be.” He said as he crawled up George’s small frame. The smaller boy whimpered as he watched Sapnap cage him with his arms and body. Their faces were only inches apart, sharing heavy breaths.

Sapnap slowly dragged fingers up George’s side, causing the brunette to shiver. He cupped George’s cheek before leaning down and stealing a kiss from the elder. George squirmed, turning his face away from Sapnap. The man above him scowled and grabbed George’s jaw between his fingers, hard. George pursed his lips and looked up at Sapnap, watching the younger smile down at him.

“You better start cooperating or you’re going to be in a world of hurt.” Sapnap snickered before he leaned down into George’s neck to start sucking on the sensitive skin. George let out a strangled noise, still trying to pull away. But Sapnap was stronger than him, pinning his arms above his head as he sucked on his neck and collarbone. The younger started to snake the hand not holding George’s wrists, up underneath his shirt, feeling the pale soft skin beneath his fingertips. George let out a choked sob.

“Please Sapnap, you don’t have to do this.” George whimpered. Sapnap lifted his head to look down at George.

“Oh but I want to.” He said before leaning back down to nibble on the soft skin right under George’s jaw.

Sapnap slid George’s shirt off with ease, the elder no longer fighting. The fabric was tossed to the floor beside the bed, along with Sapnap’s shirt that soon came off moments later. The raven haired boy sat up and admired the pale skin below him. George was flushed from his face to his ears to his chest. A light dusting covering his body. George had his head turned away from Sapnap, trying not to look at him as his lip quivered slightly.

“Damn, George.” Sapnap leaned back down to start peppering kisses along his chest, swirling his tongue around George’s pink bud once in a while to get a reaction out of the boy. George was trying to hide a moan as Sapnap nipped and pulled on his nipples, abusing them. The younger smiled against his skin, knowing his was doing something right. George clamped his mouth shut tight, trying to keep the noises inside.

As Sapnap moved his mouth down George’s body, he got to the hem of his sweatpants. He looked up at George and smiled.

“Someone is having fun.” He wagged his eyebrows. George shook his head quickly, suppressing a sob that ripped from his throat. Sapnap hooked his fingers into the hem of George’s sweats and started to pull them down slowly till they were completely off and onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

“If you’re not having fun, then what is this? Hm?” Sapnap asked as he began to palm George through the thin fabric of his boxers. George gripped the sheets below him, tears falling from his eyes.

“Please stop. Don’t do that.” It came out in whispers as George started to squirm. If it was possible, Sapnap’s grin grew wider as he rubbed George, watching him squirm.

Sapnap hooked his fingers in the hem of George’s boxers and slowly started to pull them down. George shook his head quickly, grabbing Sapnap’s wrist.

“What’s wrong Georgie? Are you shy?” Sapnap teased as he kept pulling the fabric down George’s legs. George loosened his grip on the other boy’s wrist, letting his hand fall to the side. Fighting was pointless. George’s cock sprang free, resting red tipped on top of his lower abdomen. Sapnap threw the shorts and licked his lips.

“Oh George. You’ve been holding out.” He massaged circles into George’s hips with his thumbs as he took the full sight in. George squirmed beneath the stare and the weight of Sapnap. He wanted out.

Sapnap moved his head down, spreading George’s thighs as he went. George tried to fight back again by closing his thighs but Sapnap wasn’t having anything of it. He pushed George’s thighs back open and squeezed the flesh beneath his fingertips.

“Keep them open. Remember what I said. Do you want this to hurt? Or not?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow and waited for any confirmation from George. The brunette nodded shallowly and kept his thighs open. Sapnap smiled and released his grip from George’s thighs to lightly rub the area with his thumbs.

“God you look so good.” Sapnap complimented the boy in front of him, licking his lips again. George shuttered, trying not to close his legs as Sapnap started to move forward.

“Flip over.” Sapnap commanded. George stiffened. The younger scoffed and let his arms fall from George’s hips.

“Do you want this to feel good? I need a better angle.” Sapnap insisted. George slowly started to roll over, the younger helping him the rest of the way onto his hands and knees.

George felt vulnerable. Open. And Sapnap loved to stare. He felt the raven haired boy place his hands on each of his cheeks and spread them open slightly. He let out a whistle. George’s whole body shuddered in Sapnap’s hands. The younger leaned in and moved towards George’s entrance. The brunette couldn’t see what Sapnap was doing so when he felt something wet come in contact with something so intimate, he yelped.

Sapnap pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle, slipping it inside the older. George let out what sounded like a yelp and a moan as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Sapnap smirked as he started to lick and thrust his tongue into George’s ass. Sapnap pulled back, a string of saliva connecting to George.

“Suck.” Sapnap stated plainly as he shoved two fingers into George’s face. The older clamped his mouth shut. Sapnap sighed.

“You are really wanting this to hurt.” Sapnap grabbed George’s chin and pinched it between his fingers hard, causing George to gasp as he slipped his fingers into the wet heat. George gagged, trying to push the intrusion out with his tongue. Spit started to drip down his chin as he choked again, Sapnap shoving his digits down his throat. After another moment of Sapnap exploring his mouth, he pulled out, spit coming with his fingers. George coughed and whipped his head around to look at Sapnap with a scowl.

When George realized what was coming next, he tried to move. To run away but Sapnap had a death grip on his hips.

“Please!” George begged, tears streaming down his face once again. Sapnap tsked, shaking his head.

“This is going to feel so good Georgie. If not for you? Then for me.” With that, Sapnap thrusted a finger into George, causing the older to scream in pain.

“Please Sapnap!” George kept pleading as Sapnap started to thrust his finger in and out of him. The burning felt like it never stopped.

Soon another finger was added and George’s head fell forward. The Brit couldn’t tell if it was from pain or pleasure. His body was betraying him. He let out a soft groan as he gripped into the bedsheets.

“Feel good?” Sapnap’s voice made George’s skin crawl. Another finger was added and they started to scissor him open. George felt so full already. How was he going to endure what was to come?

Sapnap pressed his fingers far into George, like he was searching for something. Then George let out a loud moan, tossing his head back and arching his back. George quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

“There it is.” Sapnap chuckled as he pressed into George’s prostate a few more times before pulling completely out.

George heard a belt buckle and a zipper. He could hear his heart in his ears and everything started to spin. _This is it._ He thought when he felt Sapnap grab onto his hips. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, soaking the sheets below.

George felt Sapnap against his entrance before the younger pushed into him. The tip popped through and George let out a loud cry, fisting the sheets.

“God George. You’re still so tight even after I prepped you.” Sapnap grunted, slowly thrusting in more and more of his shaft into George. The smaller couldn’t stop crying as Sapnap fully stuffed him, their hips meeting finally.

They both sat stilled for a moment, George shaking from the sheer pain of being stretched and filled. Sapnap gripped hard onto George’s hips, probably leaving bruises.

“I can’t wait all day.” Sapnap said impatiently, tapping George’s hip. The brunette swallowed hard before Sapnap started to move. Pulling all the way out and then thrusting back into George fully. The Brit cried out, trying to scramble away from the intrusion, the force, but Sapnap kept him stilled by his hips. Sapnap kept a slow pace for a while before he picked up speed, slamming into the smaller boy. Getting a better angle, Sapnap started to thrust again, into George’s prostate. George let out a loud moan, surprising himself. Another burst of electricity ran through his body as Sapnap struck that spot again. George could feel something bubbling deep in his stomach. Something hot and tingling.

“So good for me George. So-so good.” Sapnap babbled as his thrusts started to get sloppy. The constant abuse to his prostate had George seeing stars. One more thrust and George painted his stomach and the sheets below white. He let out a gravely moan as he thrusted his head back, his arms wobbling slightly from the immense feeling.

“Almost, t-there.” Sapnap’s voice brought George back down the earth and back down to the feeling of being rammed into still.

“To-to m-much!” George stumbled out. The over sensitivity now kicking in. Sapnap grunted as he pulled out fully and then slammed into George, pushing himself as far in as possible and filling the smaller boy up. Sapnap collapsed on George’s back with another groan.

“Shit.” He breathed, pushing himself back up again. He slowly pulled out of George, watching as the cum dripped out of him. Sapnap took his thumb and collected the cum, pushing it back into George’s spent hole. The Brit winced at the feeling. But soon after, Sapnap removed himself from George and flopped down next to him, breathing heavily. George collapsed into his own mess on the sheets. His arms and legs unable to keep him up anymore.

“We’re gonna have to do this more often.” Sapnap said softly, looking up at the ceiling as he still tried to catch his breath. George squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to be anywhere but there.

“I’m going to get cleaned up. Wanna come? I can run you a bath?” George winced. He didn’t want to move, let alone go anywhere with _him._ Sapnap shrugged and rolled off the bed to head towards the bathroom. Once the door shut, George curled in on himself and started to cry. _Why him?_


End file.
